Heureuse découverte
by lacigaledu13
Summary: Dans cette fiction je vous raconterait une anecdote plus ou moins étrange entre une fan qui a un problème et son  idole  Antoine Daniel (créateur de l'emission what the cut) qu'elle suit virtuellement depuis des années. Le prénom utilisé et les lieux sont tous inventés
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjours, ceci est une première tentative de fanfiction._

A propos du scenario : il n'y aura pas de scène de sexe sauf si je change d'avis entre temps, je préfère rester dans un écrit soft pour changer de ce que j'ai pu lire ici ...

Ce n'est pas une critique je vous notifie juste mon choix pour que vous ne vous attendiez pas a du yaoi ou autres :)

Dans cette fiction je vous raconterait une anecdote plus ou moins étrange entre une fan qui a un problème et son « idole » Antoine Daniel qu'elle suit virtuellement depuis des années.

Le prénom utilisé et les lieux sont tous inventés.

N'hésitez pas a faire vos retours positifs ou négatifs c'est mieux qu'ils soient constructifs par contre :)

What the cutement votre !

 **Heureuse découverte**

 **Chapitre 1 Moi, alice**

Je m'appelle Alice et j'ai 18 ans . Depuis des années, je suis agoraphobe, ou plus simplement je panique quand il y a de la foule. Je ne suis pas non plus très a l'aise dans les espaces clos ou quand je suis collée a des gens

Heureusement pour moi, prendre une douche ou aller chercher du pain n'est pas trop un obstacle.

Pour en arriver a ça j'ai du suivre beaucoup de séances chez un spécialiste. Quand j'était plus jeune j'avais vraiment du mal avec ma phobie... *

En grandissant ça c'est un peu calmé mais je suis susceptible de faire des rechutes en cas de gros stress !

Je pense que ma phobie a commencé quand je me suis retrouvée coincée entre deux dames lors des soldes, j'avais 12 ans et ma mère m'a laissé dans mon magasin préféré faire mon shopping car elle était dans une boutique juste a coté.

J'avais vu un tee shirt marrant donc je me suis rapproché pour voir le prix, sans faire attention aux autres clients, quand je fait du shopping je suis dans ma bulle.

Je n'ai donc pas vu ces deux folles qui se battaient pour une robe(que j'ai trouvé plutôt moche d'ailleurs) .

Elles étaient tellement dans leur trip qu'elles n'ont pas fait attention a moi. Je me suis retrouvée je ne sais pas comment bousculée par l'une et l'autre et elles n'arrêtaient pas de me crier dessus et que si je ne voulais pas la robe de « dégager le passage »

J'ai eu super peur sur le coup, j'ai été tellement paralysée de peur que je n'ai même pas crié c'est une autre dame qui m'a tiré par le bras elle a vu la scène et elle avait averti le vigile en même temps qu'elle venait a mon « secours »... la honte A _lice grimaça_

Après cet incident j'ai parlé a ma famille et a mes amis qui ont tenté de me rassurer a leur manière mais je n'osait plus faire du shopping comme avant.

Il ont compris que j'avais un problème qui nécessitait de voir un spécialiste comme je vous ai dit un peu plus haut.

Depuis je lutte contre mon agoraphobie comme je peux, je papote avec des gens qui ont le même problème et je suis une thérapie censée évacuer mon problème.

Je suis très bien entourée mais rien n'y a fait a ce jour je n'ai pas résolu ma phobie,le docteur dit qu'il me manque un _déclic_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 Happy birthday Alice**

Je vous ai un peu parlé de moi et je me rend compte que j'ai fait un pavé, aujourd'hui je suis super contente je fête mes 18 ans. Je vous raconterai ma super fête d'anniversaire dans un autre article, la je dois aller me préparer.

 _Et Alice déconecta son PC, comme l'avait recommandé le spécialiste écrire lui ferait du bien. Au début sceptique elle se prit au jeu._

 _Nous retrouvons Alice et sa bande d'amis dans leur bar karaoké préféré_

Alice était en route pour le karaoké, pour l'occasion il avait été réservé pour que la fête se passe en petit comité ! Le thème de la soirée était bien sur what the cut.

Quizz et karaoké était prévus c'était a qui aurait le plus de points et gare aux mauvaises réponses car les gages étaient terribles !

 _Alice se remémora la derniere soirée what the cut ou son ami Noah a du chanter en pleine rue « jaime mettre mon penis dans des yaourts » sous les regards des passants (les uns choqués et les autres pliés de rire)._

 _Elle se remémora en buvant un jus de fruit comment elle avait connu les videos d' Antoine Daniel une copine lui avait passé le lien en marquant « va voir cette video le type a une coiffure bizarre mais il est trop drole »_

 _(Alice,14 ans il y a fort fort longtemps en 2012)_

Alice cliqua sur le lien et attendit que la vidéo se lance, elle écarquilla plusieurs fois les yeux et a la fin elle éclata franchement de rire

« Ha mais le 1er type est vraiment flippant si je le croise en vrai je me met a courrir»

 _Alice apelle tout de suite sa copine_ « Allo c'est moi, je viens de regarder ton lien, putin il va les chercher ou ces types chelous ? »

(la copine) Heuu j'en sait rien mais je pense qu'on va bien se marrer avec ce gars et si on s'abonnait a ses vidéos ?

(Alice) Je sais pas trop le 1er type qu'il a présenté était bien flippant quand même...

(la copine) Oh allez Alice moi je te dis qu'on tiens une perle !

(Alice) Bon d'accord je te fais confiance !

Au fil des épisodes Alice s'habitua aux bizarreries présentées dans What the cut, certains personnages passaient encore un peu mal mais elle rigolait tellement qu'au final elle commençait a prendre du recul. Mais surtout elle commençait a oublier son agoraphobie pour le temps d'un épisode elle se sentait enfin normale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Alice au pays de la galère**

 _Note de l'auteur : Il y a eu un délai de deux semaines entre le dernier chapitre et celui ci. Je m'en excuse mais j'ai du être hospitalisée donc j'ai préféré avoir suffisamment récupéré au lieu de produire un truc a l'arrache. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas a faire vos retours !_

 _Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

 _-Page du blog d'Alice, bruits de clavier-_

Salut a vous, je suis de passage vite fait car je pars bientôt pour les cours, c'est le dernier jour aujourd'hui avant les grandes vacances d'été. Je vais pouvoir enfin me consacrer a ma passion !

 _Alice avait l'oeil pétillant en écrivant , elle ajouta un énorme smiley souriant_ à son texte.

Le dernier cours sembla durer une éternité. La classe entière soupira plusieurs fois et certains poussèrent même le vice au point de bailler devant le prof qui resta imperturbable.

Le cruel préposé au planning avait décidé de torturer Alice et ses camarades en calant un cours d'histoire.

Le mot histoire déclenchait immédiatement une réaction générale de visages dépités,certains parlaient même de « malédiction »

Ce fameux prof d'histoire a la réputation millénaire est « gentiment » surnommé par les élèves « Valium » car il détient le record des cours les plus somnifériques.

Aujourd'hui pas d'exception « Valium » avait opté pour un documentaire qu'il avait choisi le plus lourd et incompréhensible afin de se lancer dans un monologue explicatif et étaler son savoir historique.

La sonnerie de fin de cours annonça la fin de la torture et un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre ainsi qu'un brouhaha de chaises et de papotages sur les truc cool prévus pour l'été.

Alice laisssa tout le monde sortir de la classe (agoraphobie oblige) et sortit du bâtiment en direction du portail principal.

Plongée dans son téléphone à l'affut d'une nouvelle ou d'une photo que Antoine aurait posté elle ne remarqua pas les élèves pressés de sortir aglutinés comme des sardines.

 _-Voix des élèves-_

Un élève quelconque se grattant le derrière _« Putin je vais taper la grasse mat moi demain »_

Un groupe de filles superficielles _« Demain shopping les filles le dernier top a la mode est sorti il faut qu'on l'achète pour être encore plus belles » Bruit incessant de photos et rires niais._

Des gars survoltés se bousculent juste devant Alice qui lève son nez du téléphone

 _-En son for intérieur- Hmm des gamins comme d'habitude, ils font beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand chose. Elle hausse les épaules_.

D'autres élèves survoltés arrivent derrière Alice qui se retrouve coincé malgré elle entre eux.

Alice commence a se sentir mal a l'aise et sens son rythme cardiaque s'affoler, elle pense à ce moment la qu'une crise d'agoraphobie va lui tomber dessus devant tout le bahut.

 _-En son fort intérieur - Je ne peux pas me taper la honte, pas ici pas aux vacances sinon je vais être le sujet principal de leurs railleries à ces abrutis._

Alice ne sait pas pourquoi mais à ce moment précis elle pense à Antoine et à ses grimaces, elle se met a éclater de rire et les élèves la regardent un peu bizarrement.

Son rythme cardiaque se calme et tout reviens à la normale. Comme si de rien était. Comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de crise.

Alice rentre chez elle ne réalisant pas ce qui viens de se passer, elle est juste heureuse de retrouver sa chambre et son univers.


	4. Chapter 4

NDA **:** _Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Si vous avez envie que je développe plus quelque points de l'histoire ou que vous trouvez des coquilles orthographiques dites le moi en commentaire._

 _J'ai mis un moment a l'écrire car j'ai choisi de suivre les conseils du vrai Antoine Daniel qui sont de ne publier que lorsque on est satisfait du travail que l'on produit. Sinon je suis sur twitter si vous voulez me contacter par ce biais, faites la demande en MP amitiés uniquement_

 **Chapitre 4 Repos bien mérité**

Alice tourne la clef de chez elle, sac de cours sur l'épaule. Elle se dirige directement dans sa chambre et laisse tomber bruyamment son sac qui pèse une tonne. Elle se masse l'épaule en fesant la grimace.

La maison est calme, il n'y a personne ce week end car ses parents sont en déplacement. Mais comme ça arrive rarement, Alice va en profiter. Autant dire que c'est un moment idéal pour mettre la musique voulue et danser dessus ou tout autre idée du moment.

Alice est majeure donc ses parents sont bien contents de partir l'esprit tranquille en lui laissant « surveiller » la maison au lieu de demander a quelqu'un de venir jetter un oeil.

La condition car il y en a toujours est qu'il n'y ai pas de méga fête ou de maison ruinée et sale a leur retour... Et bien sur Alice ne peux inviter que des filles.

Pour ça, aucun problème avec la dernière règle en ce moment elle n'a pas de petit ami puis elle ne le laisserai jamais entrer dans sa chambre. Il serait sans douté déconcerté par le poster What the cut et la prendrait pour une « groupie » du genre de celles qui courent derrière les voitures.

Alice frissonne elle se dit que ça doit être vraiment très flippant pour ceux derrière qui on court de voir une marée humaine bourée d'adrénaline prêt a tout pour se rapprocher de l'objet de leur désir.

De toute façon Alice ne fait pas partie de ces « excitées » elle se met très bien a la place de ces jeunes filles submergées par l'émotion ça doit être un sacré mélange dans leur tête pour ne plus arriver a gérer leur réaction. Enfin bref se dit t-elle puis elle pense à Antoine et se demande si un de ces jours il n'aura pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

Lors de ces week end tant apréciés les parents d'Alice sont toujours joignables en cas de problème, ils lui ont appris a couper et rallumer le compteur éléctrique pour éviter un appel inutile si il y a un « simple problème de météo. » du coup Alice a quartier libre et ne se gène pas pour en profiter.

Alice se remémore les moments mémorables qu'elle a vécu au fil des vidéos d'Antoine Daniel seul bémol il étaient toujours derrière son écran. Elle soupire longuement.

Puis elle tourne sa tête vers les photos dédicassées d'Antoine sur le mur de sa chambre que ses amis lui ont ramené. Elle se dit que si par miracle elle arrivait à entrer (à un moment ou il y a moins de monde) elle n'arriverai pas à placer un mot ou a peine un « bonjours Antoine » en bafouillant et en devenant rouge comme une tomate .

Le cauchemard commencerai, elle aurait une crise d'agoraphobie du au stress et aux fans impatientes qui arriveraient derrière elle et se poussant pour voir mieux Antoine.

Elle ferait au mieux un malaise vagal , deviendrait le buzz sur internet et sa première rencontre « en vrai » avec Antoine serait gachée a cause de sa phobie. Elle poussa un autre long soupir et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'être normale.

Sa bande d'amis qui n'oublie jamais combien Alice est frustrée de devoir dire non au périple convention-foule-panique se chargent de lui ramener un souvenir ou une photo d'Antoine.

Jusque la ça lui convenait bien, enfin elle se fesait une raison mais au fond d'elle même elle avait très envie de retourner à la normalité. Elle savait que un jour ce serait possible, elle disait « un jour » pour retarder l'échéance pour ne pas y penser.

Pourtant son psy lui avait conseillé de procéder par étapes selon lui tout vouloir d'un coup de baguette magique serait un échec.

Selon le psy « vaincre une phobie est un chemin qui demande un peu d'abnégation, de la volonté, du courage et avant toute chose il faut accepter sa phobie ». Alice avait répliqué par « en gros j'ai le droit de me sentir débile car je peux m'en sortir si je l'accepte? »

Le psy avait sourit et répondu « on pourrait dire ça comme ça . » Il avait ajouté : « Mais il n'y a pas de miracle c'est a toi de lancer la machine »

Alice aimais bien son psy car il avais un discours accesible, il fesait passer les messages de manière profesionnelle tout en s'adaptant a ses patients. Il avait sa méthode pour qu'on ne se sente pas mal a l'aise, ou jugé. Elle décida d'avancer son prochain rendez vous.

Alice avait déjà vu (pas très longtemps) des psy du genre qui notent et te regardent en disant Hmm oui je vois et posaient des questions...

 _-Séance avec le psy-_

 _(Alice)_ Voila je viens vous voir car j'aimerai aller dans les conventions avec mes amis mais c'est aussi fréquenté que le concert des Rolling Stones et rien que d'y penser je transpire.

(Le psy) Il semble réfléchir à ses mots et reprend son dialogue « Actuellement c'est ta peur qui te contrôle donc il te faut trouver des astuces pour que ce soit toi qui contrôle ta peur a petites doses bien sur pour ne pas générer un trop grand stress et il ne faut surtout pas associer ces test a du négatif car cela bloquerait ta progression ».

Il continua par « L'idée est que ce soit toi qui décide de faire ces petits test et tu les arrêtes quand tu veux. Tu maitrise tout du début a la fin.

Il faut que tu sois reguliere car la phobie profitera du moindre relachement pour reprendre sa place. Ton intérêt c'est de lui voler la vedette ! »

Alice se retint de rire quand elle entendit cette dernière réflexion, son psy avait vraiment de drôles de phrases parfois.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 Je veux être normale**

Alice remercia son psy et en profita pour apeller son amie.

 _(Alice) Salut, je sort de chez le psy ça te dis qu'on se pose quelque part ?_

 _(Ambre) Hey enfin quelqu'un qui m'apelle ! ça va pas c'était trop long ?_

 _(Ambre) Tu apelles au bon moment je me fesait chier alors je suis hyper motivée pour bouger !_

 _(Alice) Toi tu te fais chier , et depuis quand ?_

 _(Ambre) Depuis que mon frère squatte le PC collectif pour jouer a ses trucs, mais bientôt je pourrais m'en payer un a moi mais j'ai vraiment sué pour l'avoir !_

 _(Alice) Tu va revivre ma pauvre !_

 _(Ambre) Oui m'en parles pas j'ai vraiment hate, on se pose ou du coup ?_

 _(Alice) Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau bar a thé en ville, tu peux y rester autant que tu veux si tu consommes et que la salle n'est pas bondée._

 _(Ambre) Allez on va tester, on verra bien ce que ça donne. On se retrouve chez moi vu que tu n'es pas loin. Je prend mon sac et je file comme l'éclair_

 _Bruits de fond chez Ambre_

 _(Ambre) Hé le nain tu peux squatter le pc je sors !_

 _(le frère) Cool pour toi tu va ou ?_

 _(Ambre) Dans un endroit pour les filles hihihi_

 _(le frère) Je ne comptais pas vous squatter, de toute façon moi aussi je vais bouger !_

 _(Ambre à Alice) Mon frère a une vie en dehors du PC le miracle !_

 _Elles rigolent de concert_

 _(Ambre) Je raccroche, a tout de suite_

 _(Alice) Ok_

 _Alice et Ambre font le trajet en discutant de tout et de rien et se demandent si ce nouveau bar a thé tiendra ses passent la porte qui tinte joyeusement._

 _-Bar a thé-_

 _On peux lire sur l'enseigne « Chez Richard et Sam » on y voit une énorme tasse de thé fumante_

 _Nos deux amies sourient en voyant le nom de l'enseigne._

 _Elles font leurs premiers pas quelque peu hésitants. Dans la foulée elles sont rattrapées par une odeur très agréable qui se dégage du lieu, un mélange subtil d'épices et de fruits._

 _La décoration est sans prétention mais avec du goût . On y trouve quelques proverbes et des objets anciens se rapportant au thé.Des photos de voyages ou l'on voit des plantations de thé et tout le procédé.Les couleurs des photos sont superbes et on voyage instantanément._

 _Ce qui est agréable c'est qu'on s'y sent tout de suite bien. Le personnel est souriant et la clientèle détendue. Il y a un léger brouhaha._

 _Alice et Ambre décident de commander un thé aux fruits rouges avec des petits gateaux qu'elles ont repéré dans la vitrine. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles sont devenues amies, elles sont aussi gourmandes l'une que l'autre._

 _Sur la carte il y a d'un coté les tarifs et de l'autre un petit topo sur la création du bar par Richard et Sam les deux patrons globe trotter et amoureux du thé._

 _(Alice) Cet endroit est trop bien tu en pense quoi Ambre ?_

 _(Ambre) Ouais carément, puis ça va les prix sont pas exorbitants_

 _(Alice) Tu ne va pas me croire mais en fait a la base je t'ai emmené ici rien que pour le nom, ça ne peux pas être une coincidence !_

 _(Ambre) Sérieux hahaha_

 _Nos amies continuèrent de discuter tout en observant le lieu et les gens qui entrent et sortent._

 _La salle est plutôt vaste, elles ne remarquent pas la présence discrète mais effective d'un jeune homme camouflé dans sa casquette._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 Résolutions**

Ambre et Alice ayant fini leur thé, elles se levèrent pour payer et attrapent au passage une carte du bar a thé. La serveuse leur lance un joyeux « revenez nous voir bientôt » avec un sourire qui n'a rien de faux.

Pendant ce temps au fond du bar le brun a la casquette gribouille sur un cahier, il aime bien cet endroit qui a ouvert il y a quelques semaines. Il y vient car c'est le genre d'endroit ou ses « fans » ne débarqueront pas en plus les patrons sont des potes et ils s'arrangent toujours pour que Antoine ne soit pas repéré.

Les fans, drole de concept...c'est ce qui vient avec le fait d'être connu sur l'internet. Il a fallu s'habituer, pas évident au départ de voir tout ce monde qui parfois se met a pleurer en parfois il croise des gens dans la rue.

Antoine n'a rien contre les rencontres fortuites mais quand il a besoin d'écrire le prochain What the Cut il rentre dans sa bulle.

D'ailleurs,il n'aime pas ce terme « fan » ni celui de youtuber il préfère « vidéaste ». Antoine n'est pas de ceux qui rentrent dans le moule il fait les choses à sa façon. Au moins il aura un public qui aimera vraiment ses vidéos, il ne changera pas celui qu'il est pour faire plus de vues.

Bon il faut bien sur écarter les nombreux « trolls » de l'internet qui laissent des commentaires de merde,inutiles, insultants ou autres.

Antoine s'en fiche il a mieux a ésentement il apprécie son thé c'est déjà pas mal.

 _(Chez Alice en mode canapé et papotages)_

Alice invite Ambre chez elle, elles discutent de ce qui s'est passé le dernier jour de cours.

(Ambre) Donc tu as failli avoir une crise et elle n'est pas venue ça c'est chouette pour toi comment tu as fait ?

(Alice) Je sais pas d'un coup tout s'est calmé j'ai eu l'impression d'être dans une scene de film ou tout est ralenti

(Ambre) Il y a surement un truc, attends si ça se trouve tu va arriver a moins avoir de crise putin on va pouvoir t'emmener en convention avec nous !

(Alice) Heuu attends déjà on ne sais pas ce qui a calmé la crise ni si c'est un signe, tu comprends j'ai pas envie de me faire de fausses idées. J'ai tellement envie de voir Antoine.

(Ambre) Attends je viens peut etre de capter un truc, tu m'a dit que quand t'a commencé a paniquer tu as vu dans ta tête Antoine et ses grimaces trop choupinoupinettes. Elle se lance dans l' _imitation de la voix d'Antoine et Alice éclate de rire_

(Alice) Non sérieux Ambre ça se peux pas une phobie c'est quand même plus compliqué ! _Un sentiment de déception se lit sur son visage_

(Ambre) Moi je te dis comment je vois le truc, tu est tellement motivée de voir Antoine que ça te donne la force de passer au dessus de ta phobie ! Tu sais quoi on a qu'a faire des tests et si j'ai raison tu as un gage comme quand on fait les karaokés

En vérité Ambre à une autre idée en tête mais Alice doit d'abord accepter le défi

(Alice) C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider mais je pense que c'est juste une coincidence...

(Ambre) Tu ne vois donc pas d'objection de relever mon défi ? _Elle prend une voix théatrale et déclare « Par la Sacro Sainte Patate Alice tu n'as pas le droit de refuser sinon tu est une tomate »_

 _Alice éclate de rire suivi par Ambre, elles n'arrivent plus a s'arreter. Au final Alice cède et Ambre pense à comment elle va mettre en place son défi. Ambre sourit intérieurement,le gage elle le connais déjà._

 _Elle a eu la primeur d'une information postée quelque part, un quelque part que Alice n'a pas car elle n'est pas inscrite a dit a toute la bande de se taire._

 _Notre brun préféré à posté ce message et il l'a très vite retiré afin que seul certains chanceux et chanceuses le voit. Il aime bien faire ça Antoine, il a un sacré sens de l'humour._

Nos deux amies passent la fin d'après-midi ensemble puis Ambre retourne chez elle.

Alice allume son pc et cherche des videos d'anciennes conventions ou Antoine est présent.

Jusqu'a aujourd'hui elle détournais les yeux quand il y avait la partie « file d'attente et cris » et tolérait seulement les parties ou les gens étaient assis dans le calme car Antoine fait le pitre sur scène. Elle répéta sa dernière pensée « Car Antoine fait le pitre sur scène » Elle se surprit en arrivant a voir les vidéos en entier sans trop stresser.

Puis elle secoua la tête et se répéta à elle même plusieurs fois « ce n'est que du hasard ».

Le week end se déroula dans la même esprit de folie la bande d'amis s'étant une nouvelle fois réunie pour débattre de choses et d'autres et tenter de deviner comment serait le prochain What the Cut.

Il y avait une sacré ambiance, chacun avançant ses propres arguments et les autres répondant en imitant les mimiques d'Antoine pour déstabiliser « l'adversaire »


	7. Mot de l'auteur 1

Bonjours a tous et a toutes, j'ai vu qu'on a dépassé la centaines de vues alors merci !

Je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre n°7 ! l'attendez vous avec impatience ?

Dans mon esprit dérangé m'est venue une idée et si on élisait les vidéastes français les + sexy ?

J'ai fait un sondage auquel vous pouvez voter tout simplement (pas besoin de s'inscrire nulle part)

Dream come true /7306355/r

Je lance officiellement la bataille What the cut/ SLG

Pour moi vous l'aurez sans doute deviné mon coeur ne bat que pour Antoine 8


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 Mise au point**

Puis viens le retour à la maison, Ambre réuni tout le monde en conversation vocale (excepté Alice)

(Ambre) Bon je compte sur vous pour ne pas cracher le morceau sinon je vous jure que je vous fais la misère pendant 10 ans _elle joue une musique stressante sur son Pc_

(les Autres à tour de rôle)

Oui on sait que tu peux être sadique hahaha

Tu pense que ton plan va se dérouler sans accroc, elle ne vas pas voir le truc venir ?

Alice elle va décéder sur place depuis le temps qu'elle attend il faudra filmer ça !

On est vaches quand même mais on va se rattraper on va lui offrir la plus belle journée de sa vie !

(Ambre) Je sais le défi que je vais lui poser et voilà comment vous allez m'aider, _elle se lance dans l'explication du plan_

(les Autres) _On entend des « ha ouai »,des « putin t'es un génie », et des « j'ai hate de voir ça. » Ils finissent tous par rigoler et révisent plusieurs fois le déroulement du défi._

 **-La machine est lancée-**

 _Alice est chez elle en train de pianoter sur son pc_

 _(Alice réfléchit à haute voix)_

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire comme métier, et ces sites ne m'aident pas à y voir plus clair ça m'embrouille plus qu'autre chose Pfff !

 _Elle soupire et décide finalement de regarder un épisode de What the Cut . Elle se dit que ça doit être amusant de jouer la comédie_.

Alice entend son téléphone sonner. C'est Ambre lui a envoyé un sms :

 _Message reçu de Ambre-18h25_

Salut tu est libre ce mercredi a 16h ? rendez-vous rue des écureuils .Viens en baskets ça va être sportif.

 _Alice attrape son téléphone elle est assez perplexe en lisant le message_

Salut, Je suis libre mais ça dépend pourquoi faire, moi et le sport ça fait deux hein au cas ou tu l'ai oublié. Tu est bien mystérieuse j'ai droit a des indices ou c'est une énigme digne de Sherlock Holmes?

(Ambre)

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, je nous ai inscrit a un cluédo géant. Les cadeaux sont sympas même les perdants ne repartent pas sans rien mais il y a aussi un cadeau mystère qui m'intrigue et l'organisateur ne veux rien dévoiler. _(En fait elle sait de quoi est fait le cadeau mystère )_

 _Ambre sourit en écrivant cela, un petit mensonge pour la bonne cause diras t-on._

 _Le cadeau mystère c'est un pass gratuit pour deux personnes pour aller à une conférence avec entre autres invités le célèbre vidéaste Antoine Daniel. Cette conférence est dans quelques mois. Elle espère d'ici la que Alice va avoir son dé mise tout sur le Cluédo._

 _Et comme ce n'est pas tout, cerise sur le gateau celui qui gagne le pass peut aller à un « after » en comité réduit donc moment VIP avec Antoine Daniel et quelques autres youtubers. Le reve de tout fan n'est t-il pas ?._

 _Quelques jours passent puis il est venu le temps des rires et des...ha non pardon du Cluédo. Notre joyeuse bande arrive sur place ils découvrent les équipes._

 _Certains ont poussé le détail de se déguiser façon Sherlock Holmes (ou Watson) avec des loupes et cette espèce de casquette de chasse, ça donne un méli mélo de sosies de Sherlock plutôt réussi._

 _Il reste un peu de temps avant le début du Cluédo, chacun profite de faire connaissance et de prendre des photos. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un rassemblement de Sherlock !_

 _L'organisateur qui n'est pas bête a pris un lieu central, il y a un immense parc et une halle a étages qui est spécialement réservée au Clué dire plein de recoins._

 _Ils ont ajouté pas mal d'accessoires de leur cru afin d'instaurer une ambiance.Même le staff sécurité est déguisé. Un haut parleur diffuse une musique de fond assez inquiétante mais dynamique comme si un combat allait démarrer._

 _Le Maitre du jeu prend le micro et d'une voix théatrale annonce « Chers détectives amateurs de tous horizons veuillez vous rassembler devant moi »_

 _(MDJ) Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis tous ensemble pour cette première animation du Cluédo géant, vous allez avoir l'honneur d'inaugurer ce qui je l'espère deviendra une institution dans cette belle ville._

 _(MDJ) Je vois que nous avons beaucoup de cousins de Sherlock et du Docteur Watson on ne m'a pas prévenu que c'est un rassemblement familial !_

 _L'assemblée se met a rigoler et certains lancent des accusations comme quoi le MDJ est de mèche avec Moriarti car ils ont la même coiffure._

 _Les rires reprennent de plus belle et on entend d'un coté « c'est une affaire pour Sherlock » et de l'autre « oui mais lequel »_

 _Nouveau fou rires de l'assemblée. Une fois le calme revenu le MDJ remercie le public pour son enthousiasme puis continue de présenter le déroulé du jeu._

 _(MDJ) Afin de pouvoir compter les points et de déterminer l'équipe gagnante pour le cadeau mystère, je vous avait demandé lors de l'inscription de vous regrouper par équipe, je vois que j'ai bien fait._

 _On entend des rires_

 _(MDJ) Veuillez vous rassembler par équipe et annoncer votre nom afin que notre « huissière » Madame Hutson vous repère, vous savez elle est un peu vieille (il fait semblant de chuchoter)_

 _(Madame Hutson) Je suis peut être vieille mais pas encore sourde lui lance t-elle avec un sourire_

 _Les participants éclatent de rire, le jeu des organisateur est extra !_

 _Chacun à son tour annonce le nom voulu_

 _Team Sherlock_

 _Team Watson_

 _Moriarti pue_

 _We are the true detectives_

 _Les patates détectives_

 _Le labo de Molly_

 _La dernière équipe c'est bien sur celle de Alice, i membres par équipe._

 _Ambre fait un ouf tout le monde est discret. Puis elle connait beaucoup des gens donc elle les a bien brifé pour le gagnant ça ce sera du hasard..._

 _Alice regarde avec attention les équipes et les personnages déguisés à l'affut du moindre indice rien ne transparait mais leurs costumes sont superbes._

 _Soudain un hurlement plutôt terrifiant se fait entendre ce qui fait sursauter quelques personnes Alice comprise._

 _Le MDJ prend son micro et déclare « voici une affaire à résoudre , Chers détectives il me semble que le bruit venait de ce coté et si nous allions voir sur place ?_

 _Il désigne le hall principal du grand le monde se regroupe et se met en route._

 _-NDA- Ce chapitre est plus long il me semble que les autres. J'écris sur le même fichier texte donc j'essaye de faire un chapitre d'au moins une page et demi. Celui ci est plus développé car il amorce un tournant dans l'histoire. Avez vous vu des petites références ? J'évite les pavés pour permettre aux gens qui n'ont pas trop le temps de ne pas avoir beaucoup a lire. J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Je suis sur twitter pseudo lacigaledu13 pour le sondage les liens sont filtrés contactez moi sur twitter je vous passe le lien._

 _Je suis toujours ravie de lire des rewiews et merci a ceux a qui j'en ai laissé de me répondre en retour. Il y a du beau monde ici !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 Et le coupable est ... ?**

Un drole de spectacle se présente sous les yeux des apprentis détectives, une reconstitution de meurtre à la Sherlock Holmes, plutôt réaliste mais pas trop pour ne pas choquer les phobiques du sang. Deux faux policiers sont entrain de tracer les contours du corps, et il y a aussi une « foule de curieux » tout ceci fait partie du jeu.

Le MDJ explique qu'il ne faut pas déplacer ni toucher la victime mais que des loupes seront distribuées ainsi que des carnets pour noter les « indices » Certains endroits du hall sont interdits et signalés par des barrières et de la rue balise (*la ficelle moche).Toute erreur concernant cette règle fait perdre beaucoup de points. Et une pénalité de temps sera mise (interdiction de se déplacer pendant 5 minutes)

Chacun s'approche de la pauvre victime et tente de chercher des indices, soudain dans le fond du magasin on entend comme des bruits de pas.

Certains n'hésitent pas et se lancent a toute vitesse pour sans doute « choper le meurtrier » ou du moins dans leur théorie.

En fait la plupart des équipes y vont sauf celle de Alice et le labo de Molly qui cogitent leurs plan après avoir notés quelques trucs.

Le reste des équipes qui s'est déjà prit au jeu, pense que à plusieurs je cite « au pire on le met a terre pour l'interroger. »

Le MDJ envoie un message discrètement a l'acteur qui a fait le bruit _« planque toi bien ils sont après toi ,tu va te faire assomer comme au foot américain »_ et il ajoute un smiley aussi souriant que lui. En son fort intérieur il pense _« je sens que ça va être épique ! »_

Alice repère un des policiers qui tient quelque chose, elle fait un signe discret a Ambre et se faufile tel un chat pour apercevoir un sachet plastique contenenant quelque chose qu'elle ne parviens pas a discerner . Elle hausse le sourcil un peu perplexe et tente de ne pas rire en pesant qu'ils sont entrain de manger un truc

 _Le policier ne se doutant de rien appuie sur son talkie walkie_ « Chef on a subtilisé le 1er indice comme convenu, on le planque ou ?»

MDJ « Par prudence je te donne les coordonnées par message »

Alice n'entend pas la réponse « Mince, ça nous aurait donné une sacré avance mais bon c'est le jeu » elle se faufile aussi discrètement qu'à l'aller et la bande se trouve un coin improvisé pour parler de l'indice.

Chacun à son tour commente...

« Ha mince tu est sur de n'avoir rien vu ? »

Alice« Certaine, comme tu le sais je prend pas de la drogue comme Durif donc je n'ai pas d'hallucinations» elle lui fait une grimace sensée imitée le personnage

« Je suis sur que c'est un faux indice ils ont du te répérer ! »

« Attendons de voir la suite peut être qu'on aura d'autres idées »

« C'est pas avec ça qu'on effraira le voleur « un sachet plastique mystère » que veux tu qu'on en fasse ? »

« On va les voir et on leur dit qu'ils sont en infraction car il y a de la drogue dedans » dit Ambre

« Ambre et ses théories farfelues le retour ! »

 _Tout le monde se tient le ventre et pleure de rire._

Le labo de Molly se tourne un instant vers eux, le sourcil levé et ils chuchotent quelque chose d'inaudible. Ils finissent par hausser les épaules et reprennent leurs théories.

« Merde vous êtes pas discrets les mecs » soupire Ambre

Une voix de haut parleur se fait entendre, comment c'est possible me direz vous ? ( NDA : Facile il est sympa le PDG il a même prêté le bureau ou tu diffuses les annonces contre une grosse caution)

Le MDJ déclare _« Ecoutez moi bien je vais vous soumettre une devinette, la réponse sera le premier indice il faudra me le rapporter et la tache ne seras pas aisée »_

MDJ« Je suis dans le néant profond aux dents acérées, et je fais de la musique » _il répète une deuxième fois sa phrase._

 _Pendant ce temps la, les autres équipes bredouilles reviennent en quête d'indices et à l'annonce du MDJ on entend mais whaaat the fuck ?_

 _Une étrange note est apparue à coté de la victime, même Alice et le labo de Molly ne l'avaient pas remarqué pourtant ils sont restés près de la « victime » Ha mais non il y a eu la pause par une vessie quelle dramatique conclusion... Sur l'étrange note on peux y lire ceci :_

 **LJGWZQYXHEJSY -**

 **Note de l'auteur : Une suite de lettres mystérieuses hmmm est-ce un code décryptable comme dans les services secrets, un code binaire ou quoi d'autre? Il y a aura plusieurs indices. Je n'ai pas encore décidé combien en tout. En fait écrire cette partie m'a donné beaucoup de mal. Je suis plus douée pour écrire sur les sentiments.**

 **Avez vous trouvé la réponse de l'énigme et a quoi correspond la suite de lettres ? (Dites moi votre réponse dans les commentaires) La réponse ne seras révélée que plus tard pour laisser cogiter les retardataires et laisser planer le doute. Il y aura un chapitre par indice et à la fin du jeu du Cluédo une surprise vous attend. J'ai déjà cette surprise en tête depuis longtemps. La fin du Cluédo n'est pas la fin de cette fanfiction.**

 **Avez vous des envies de situations ou de personnages pour la suite ? Faites moi en part dans les commentaires. Si je peux les intégrer je le ferait volontiers.**

 **Encore pardon pour l'attente extra longue !**


	10. Chapter 10

Mot de l'auteur 2

Hello, j'ai reçu une review très constructive.

Malheureusement comme c'est un "guest" je n'ai pas trouvé ou répondre à cette personne qui a pris le temps de noter les défauts de cette fiction. Si jamais cette personne viens a passer par la je tiens a lui dire que j'ai bien noté ses remarques et que je corrigerait les points négatifs. J'ai approuvé la review mais je ne sais pas si elle va apparaitre dans quelques heures ou pas ?

Je vais donc faire une correction avant de m'attaquer au chapitre suivant !

Je suis un peu en retard mais bon 1er mai !


End file.
